


Wildest Dreams

by parisique



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Movie Stars, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Human Kwami, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Minor Plagg/Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique
Summary: In the daytime, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the darling of French cinema. On the other side of town, Adrien Agreste is the featured model on the cover of every magazine rich enough to afford him.But when night blankets the Parisian streets, Marinette becomes Ladybug, the hit pop star who hides her true identity behind a mask. In the studio next door, she often hears the music of the flirty instrumentalist and fellow masked musician Chat Noir.Everything changes when Marinette, Adrien, and their alter egos are hired onto an action  romance film produced by the wildly popular Miraculous Studios, and directed by the great Wang Fu…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Wildest Dreams music video by Taylor Swift.

**From:** Wang Fu

 **To:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois, Luka Couffaine, Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel, Kagami Tsur…

 **Subject:** Wildest Dreams film

Hello all,

Welcome to my latest project. I look forward to working with you all.

As you know, the majority of the production will be set in Africa. M. Agreste has kindly offered to fly everyone out on four private jets, and a smaller helicopter will take you to set. This will be happening in a month’s time.

In the meanwhile, filming will begin in a château in the south. For those of you involved, more details will be sent out shortly.

In the two days’ time between filming ends in France and begins in Africa, the assistant director and music director will be meeting with our singer and instrumentalist to begin the soundtrack. In those two days, the rest of you are free to a little rest before the bulk of the filming commences.

One of our agents, Duusu, has kindly provided everyone with a packing list, which I have attached below. Please note that the African climate will be different than what you are used to.

Lastly, as on all of my projects, half of the proceeds will be going to a charity of the cast and crew’s choice. I have attached a list of appropriate charities that we might consider donating to. Please cast your vote and send it to our agent Wayzz at the appropriate email. Additionally, please note my guidelines and rules for filming - they are the same for all my projects, and I expect you to have read them and abide by them on set at all times, with no exceptions.

Again, I look forward to working with you all. Any questions can be directed to your assigned contact.

\- Wang Fu

**[[Director Fu’s Rules and Guidelines]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iV34GLFpil9fxohxU22glugPsjzhGYtTY4-zJnk0DCg/edit?usp=sharing) **

[ **[Packing List by Duusu]** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hqBRH_GyKYEdg0xkOyuPhJC41Kax-S8AqWzyW76RYHY/edit?usp=sharing)

[ **[List of Charities to Vote On]** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Yi1O0vAlU-cxjcs4gDDwHZsKvattQWFEQfMfey8D3VE/edit?usp=sharing)

[ **[List of Cast & Crew]** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UfgFwImbqdUgu6p8l5rmfPRUwcrFnUdc_7M3UQeSzhk/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

**GABRIEL AGRESTE SIGNS ON AS WILDEST DREAMS COSTUME DESIGNER AS MODEL SON ADRIEN IS CAST AS LEAD**

_Article by Clara Contard_

It’s the film of the decade! Wildest Dreams is an action-romance movie that will be directed by the legendary Wang Fu (past works include Foundation, The 168 Years, and Lavender) and it’s cast includes Marinette Dupain-Cheng (past works include Foundation, Lavender, and Priscilla) and her long-rumoured flame Luka Couffaine (past works include The 168 Years, Priscilla, and Lavender). Now, fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste has agreed to provide the period-accurate clothing for the film, and his heartthrob son, Adrien, has also been cast.

This will be Adrien’s breakout in the film industry; previously, he has modelled for his father since the age of five, as well as starring on the covers of Vogue and GQ.

[[CLICK FOR MORE]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qdh5BHwDMGsnud7b7bT5yLpjvSHCz3Pczemr3d4j7yQ/edit?usp=sharing)

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive crit are welcome!
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here. Come chat!!](https://parisique.tumblr.com/)
> 
> updates on this work have been paused indefinitely. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
